


Slow Down With Me

by flemoncake



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, post 8x04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flemoncake/pseuds/flemoncake
Summary: Post 8x04.The Hound and Arya are headed to Kings Landing, Arya has time to think about the chaos her reunion with Gendry had started in her heart.





	Slow Down With Me

Arya watched into the flames.

 

Sandor and her had almost reached Kings Landing, they had only two more days to ride, three tops.  
Yeah he was Sandor to her now.  
Too much had happened and he made it clear, he didn't want to be called Hound anymore.

 

Their ride down south turned out to be much more pleasant than their last ride together, ignoring the fact why they actually were heading to Kings Landing.

 

In the evening when they made camp they would sit by the fire passing back a forth Sandor's wineskin. 

Arya would stare in the flames and remain rather quiet.  
Watching the flames dance calmed her nerves.  
She enjoyed the silence. The cracking of the fire, the sound of the wind ghosting through the leaves of the trees. 

She even needed the silence.

 

She thought about how she would do it a lot. How she would orchestrate Cersei's death. 

So long time the evil self made queen's name had been on her list and now being so close to finally being able to cross it off she couldn't decide how to go about it. 

There were just so many possibilities!

 

Sandor's brother, The Mountain, was still on her list too.  
But of course she had agreed with her companion that the honour to finish him off for good should be his.

She didn't dare to think what would happen after. For years she had known that one plan. The plan that she would go back once more to Kings Landing to kill Cersei. 

For a time she had thought that after she would go back to Winterfell for some time.  
Devouring in the safety and memories of her childhood home with the family she had left. 

And after that she would start for Essos. That had been the plan so far and she had been quite content with it.

 

But then Gendry had shown up at Winterfell.  
Jon had brought the blacksmith with him, they had met up at Dragonstone and Gendry had accompanied Jon and his men beyond the Wall to help retrieve one of the Wights.

 

Gendry Waters. Gendry Stupid Waters. Fucking Gendry Stupid Waters. 

She couldn't wrap her mind around how fast it had happened. 

 

One moment she was standing in the crowd of villagers outside the castle walls watching Queen Daenerys and Jon return to Winterfell with the Queen's armies.  
And there he had been. Riding past her with no care in the world. 

He hadn't seen her.  
Hadn't seen the smile that had spread over Arya's face and that fore sure did not happen often.  
It was rare.  
She had felt so much at once. Relief for him being alive, pure joy to simply see his stupid pretty face again, anger because of how things had played out between them.  
But this was in the past now. There had been something else too.

 

And then she had realized that he too had grown up and she had found herself not being able to stop thinking about him. 

 

She had found excuses to visit him in the forge where he was working practically day and night.

He had come to Winterfell to oversee and help with making enough dragonglass axes, dragonglass swords, dragonglass daggers for every men and woman fighting in the battle against the marching Dead. 

And especially for her, he forged a dragonglass staff.  
She had designed it herself and going to give him the parchment with her order had been the perfect excuse to drop by the forge to go talk to him. 

The connection was still there .After a weird exchange of words the first time after so many years Arya had gotten the impression that she made him nervous. 

„Good“, she had thought to herself when she had the left the forge that day.  
That made her smile again but not as much as the feeling of the smith's eyes following her.

 

He had called her „Lady Stark“ and „M'lady“ again and although she still didn't like being adressed as a Lady she still liked the way he said it. She had always secretely liked it, him calling her that.  
It had always had such an affectionate tone and it had always made her feel safe in the past, warming her.

 _Warming her_ would not be the words she would use now to describe the effect his words and the way he had looked her up and down when she had entered the forge had had on her.

Arya had surprised Gendry AND herself with a little giggle when he had teased her.  
But the way he said it had changed, his words were laced with an undertone.

Arya was not naive and knew exactly what it meant. Because, well she had grown up too. 

 

And then, it felt like the next moment, the army of the Night Kings had practically landed on Winterfell and Arya – she still was surprised of her braveness and how bold she had acted that evening – found herself in Gendry's arms.

Their first kiss had been sweet and cautious, mainly because Arya had not had the slightest idea what to do.  
She had killed more men than she could count but she had never been kissed before.

 

Gendry had not reacted right away and Arya had pulled away, afraid she had misinterpreted his longing looks and teasing in the forge. 

 

But then he had pulled her close and their mouths had chrashed together and the rest had been a blur.

 

Fighting the army of the dead had put a lot into perspective for Arya.

After the battle she had felt so tired and worn out by the battle she had fallen asleep right there in the snow, her back against Bran's wheelchair.

When Jon had come running into the Godswood she had woken up a bit and even had managed to stand up to embrace her brothers and her sister but then her body had given into the exhaustion gliding to the snowy ground. 

Jon had picked her up, cradeling her body safely in his arms and brought her back to her chambers. When he had put her into her bed and had pulled of her boots and put her furs over her she had already been deeply asleep.  
She hadn't woken up when he and Sansa came back later to check on her. 

 

When she had woken up again most of the day had already passed and Arya's head had throbbed. „Damn concussion“, she had pressed out when she had opened her eyes and had closed them the moment after again, her fingers instantly on her forehead, with a groan.  
Sansa had been shaking her shoulder lightly, informing her that she ordered a bath being drown for her.

She had brought her needles and worthlessly Sansa had stiched up the gash on her forehead, while maids entered to bring the water.

Sansa had shot her glances that Arya couldn't place feeling so sluggish and not quick on her wits as usual but she decided that there would be enough time for talking later. 

 

As Sansa had asked if she needed help cleaning up Arya had thanked her but begged her to give her privacy, feeling too exhausted and with her head hurting like hell not in the condition to answer her sister's questions about what happened in the Godswood and hearing about what horrors had happened in the crypts.  
Fortunately her sister had understood immediately and excused herself. 

 

Still feeling extremely tired she forced herself to bathe, and washing away all of the gore, sweet, blood.

After, she had only managed to carry herself into the family solar and eat a little bit of dinner, bread and cheese, a sip of ale. 

The only other person present was Bran he only had greeted her with a slight nod and for the first time after returning back to Winterfell and reuniting with her little brother she had been really glad for his quietness that had came with his visions. 

 

She had dragged herself back to her room and was about to fall asleep again, when somebody had knocked lightly on her door.

„Come in“ she had forced herself to call out.

 

Sansa had entered, Gendry at her side. 

Whatever he had told her it had concluded in Sansa alllowing him in her little sister's chambers and to Arya's surprise Sansa had not said anything and had just left her room. 

 

She had managed to pull herself up enough to properly look at him.

He too had seen better days.  
Apart from a nasty looking deep scratch over his forehead and left cheek he had been holding his side. 

He had been standing at the end of her bed, looking slightly uncomfortable and his hands had been fidgety.  
But had looked at her with clear blue eyes, full of emotion. 

Obvisously there had been much in is head he wanted to say but couldn't decide what to say first.

 

She really had felt tired, too tired to deal with it all concerning the handsome blacksmith in front of her, too tired to sort through the whole situation and tension between them.

Even keeping her eyes open had been difficult.

 

So without saying anything she had laid down again, scooching to one side of the bed and holding up the furs for him. 

Gendry had only hesistated for a moment, then he had sat down next to her taking his boots off and then unlacing his breeches and shredding them quickly.

He had slipped under the furs next to her his arms instantly around her tiny body, holding her close to his chest.

Arya had smiled her little rare smile before snuggeling up to him and falling asleep within moments.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still feeling optimistic about Arya and Gendry. They will get their own special kind of happy end.
> 
> Thanks for reading lovely Gendrya shippers <3


End file.
